George x OC
by IndyIndy
Summary: Follow Evangeline Grouston through her years at Hogwarts where she'll find friendship, love and adventures in the form of mischief.


George x OC

Disclaimer: George Weasley and all other characters from Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. All I own is my own character.

Plot: Follow Evangeline Grouston through her years at Hogwarts where she'll find friendship, love and adventures in the form of mischief.

Rating: T

Chapter 1 First year part one

An early morning on the 1st September Evangeline Grouston woke up to the sound of opening doors and yelling. Her hopes of getting another few minutes of sleep were crushed the moment her mother entered her room. While putting down some of the clothes for Evangeline to wear during her year at her new school she also tried to get her daughter to wake up. As soon as Evangeline was up her mother left to prepare some other last minutes tasks that needed to be done. The moment Evangeline was fully awake she became quite exited. And the reason for that is because starting today she would be attending Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Being the oldest among her siblings Evangeline didn't know what to expect from the school. Except the few things her father had told her about the school she was clueless. From the letter she got earlier in the summer she knew that the headmasters name is Albus Dumbledore and that the deputy headmistress name is Minerva McGonagall. What the other teacher names are she didn't know but figured that she would know eventually.

By 9am Evangeline had everything packed and was currently waiting for her youngest brother to get ready to leave for the station. Her train left at 11am and it usually took one hour to get there. Having a wizard father and a muggle mother Evangeline knew a few things about the wizard world. But since her mother was a muggle they combined useful skills from both worlds. Like when they needed to go somewhere and her father couldn't magically get them there all at once they used muggle objects such as cars or bikes. Like this morning they were going to take the car to the station. If they didn't leave soon there was a slight chance that they would miss the train. When it's a lot of traffic it could take up to two hours to get to the station. Just as Evangeline was thinking of yelling at her brother to hurry up he came out from the house and locked the door.

They arrived at the station with 25 minutes to spare before the train would leave. Knowing that her mother could not enter the secret passage Evangeline said goodbye to her family before entering the platform 93/4 with her father who decided to help load her trunk onto the train. Before her father could say goodbye again someone called his name. Before Evangeline could ask her father who had called a man with red hair came forward and with him there were a few children, some older and some younger than her and an older woman who Evangeline assumed was the mother of the children. Before she knew what was happening Evangeline got introduced to the large family of redheads. Apparently the oldest was called Charlie and was starting his last year at Hogwarts. Next was another boy called Percy, he would start his third year and then there were the twins who would be in the same year as Evangeline. Their names were Fred and George and the two younger were called Ronald and Ginerva. They wouldn't start until another two or three years.

As soon as all introduction was over Evangeline along with all the redheads that would attend the school got onto the train and just a few minutes after there were a whistle marking that the train would soon leave. Just as the last door closed the train started to leave and like many other students Evangeline waved goodbye to her father until he was no longer in her vision.

It didn't take long before someone entered the compartment Evangeline were using. Looking up from her book she saw that it was the twins, Fred and George Weasley.

'Excuse us, but could we sit with you?' one of them said.

'Everywhere else is full' the other said.

'Yes of course. You are Fred and George right?' Evangeline asked.

'That we are. I'm George by the way, this is Fred.' George said.

The more Evangeline talked to Fred and George she started to see a slight difference between them. George had a darker voice than Fred and Fred seemed to be more open and bold in his approach than George. Between the two of them Fred seemed like the wild one. However one thing was granted, with these two around Evangeline would never have a dull moment at Hogwarts which she was grateful for.

As the time passed Evangeline along with Fred and George played a few rounds of exploding snap. It was in the middle of one of these games that another boy entered the compartment. He introduced himself as Lee Jordan and told the three of them that he had first been in another compartment but as the company kept either talking about boring things or just reading their books for the coming year at school. As he was passing our compartment he saw that we were in the middle of a card game and decided to enter and see if he could join. For the rest of the way until the train started to slow down all four of them remained in their compartment playing cards.

When the train came to a stop they all gathered their belongings and left. The moment they entered the platform they heard a voice yelling over all the other students.

'Firsts year come this way!'

They were led to several small boats and were ordered to enter them in a group of four people. After having spent the majority of the ride here together Evangeline, Fred, George and Lee all entered the same boat. If Evangeline didn't know any better she would have thought it odd that the first years travelled to the school by boats while the other older students travelled with something else. However Fred and George had told her about the old tradition on how the first years always travelled over the lake. As the rounded a cliff they all got their first glimpses of Hogwarts. Evangeline thought that the stories her father had told her about the castle didn't do it any justice. The castle was one of the most beautiful castles she'd ever seen.

As the boats all landed at the small dock each student waited until Hagrid (they had all learned his name while entering the small boats) gathered them all up and started to climb the staircase leading to two big doors. As they neared a woman came out and thanked Hagrid for bringing the new first years to Hogwarts. She introduced herself as Minerva McGonagall and told us some of the basic rules they have here at Hogwarts. For example if we followed the rules and had a good behaviour we would earn points for the house we would eventually belong to and if we did some mischief or broke the rules we would lose points. When she was done telling them of all the rules and the different houses Minerva McGonagall left to see if they were ready in the great hall to receive the new first years.

Fred and George had told Evangeline that their whole family had belonged to Gryffindor and knew that they would be sorted into that house as well. Evangeline on the other hand didn't know which house she would belong to. Her father had belonged to the Slytherin house when he went to Hogwarts although he didn't share any of the others beliefs when he went to school. He once said that one of the reasons why he asked her mother to marry him was to make a point to his own parents. They of course told him that they no longer saw him as their son and had disowned him. Evangeline knew that her father had a younger brother who also had been in Slytherin but as he married her mother he decided to take her name instead of keeping his own surname. Apparently her grandparents from her father's side disliked everything that had to do with muggles. His own brother had also cut his bond to her father. Evangeline had many times heard her father telling her mother that he was happy that most of their children had gotten her hair colour. Evangeline were the only one who had her father's hair colour and looks. Even though he didn't say anything Evangeline knew that he was worried that it would be known which family Evangeline and her siblings were related to. Even though said family strongly denied everything that had to do with her father and his family.

It felt like professor McGonagall had just left when she returned to take the first years into the great hall. As they entered professor McGonagall told them that they would be sorted into one of the four houses by the hat.

As the song ended the sorting started and it soon reached the letter G. When Evangeline was called forward to be sorted she started to feel a little nervous. She knew for certain that both Fred and George would be sorted into Gryffindor and Lee would also probably end up there since both his parents were muggles. As Evangeline sat down on the stool and had the hat placed on her head she heard a voice.

'Hm, I see that you have a head for studies but at the same time likes to make pranks. The question is where to put you. With your knowledge and wits you would do well in any of the houses. And with that bloodline of yours I would like to put you in Slytherin but I can feel that you don't want to be there. So where shall I put you? Well maybe you'll do great in GRYFFINDOR.'

As the last word was said out loud the table belonging to the Gryffindor house started to applaud. When the sorting ended all four had ended up in Gryffindor. They were currently enjoying the feast that had started after a small speech made by the headmaster. When the feast ended they were shown to their dormitory by a prefect. Evangeline went to bed exhausted and was curious of her lessons that she would have the next day.

Hi guys, as you can see this is yet another of my fanfics. I write a little on every fanfic I have so don't be sad or disappointed if I don't do regular updates.

So can you guys guess what and which kind of family Evangelines father comes from?

Please read and review.


End file.
